The Unexpected Proposal!
by Seth622
Summary: This is the sequel to "Natsu and Lucy's Resolve". Ever since Lucy left her father to be with Natsu, the two mages have been dating. What happens when Team Natsu goes to the Balsamico Magical Ball and Natsu does something that Lucy never expected him to do while on this mssion? Read and find out! A remake of episode 125 (The Magical Ball) Please Review! I don't own these characters!


"Natsu!" the blonde mage was calling to her boyfriend.

"Luce!" the fire mage runs up to her at the request board and kisses her.

" Hey what's up?!"

"Do you want to do this mission with me?"

"Let's see..."

'Count Balsamico: Requesting mages to capture escaped convict Velveno at the Magical Ball this coming Saturday. Use any means necessary to capture him. Reward: 4,000,000 Jewel.'

"4,000,000 JEWELS?!" they both yelled in unison.

"All right Luce! Let's do it! I'm all fired up! Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

"Wait a minute Natsu!" She stops her boyfriend by grabbing his arm.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asks turning around to face his girlfriend.

"If we're gonna participate in a ball, we have to practice dancing!"

"Eh! Practice dancing?"

**-A Few minutes later-**

Outside the guild...

"We'll start practicing the basic steps. Okay, take my hands."

"All right Luce."

Music starts to play and the two mages start swaying back and forth.

"What are Natsu and Lucy trying to do?" Romeo asking Happy who was standing next to him.

"Social Dancing."

"Social Dancing? What's that?"

"OW!" Lucy yelling in pain after Natsu stepped on her foot.

"I'm sorry Luce!"

"So it's a game where you step on each other's feet..." Romeo said while getting up and putting his arms behind his head.

"No, that's not what it is." said Kinana.

"Social Dancing is where a man and woman pair up and dance at a ball." said Mirajane

"Eh..." both Kinana and Romeo say in unison.

"That's looks like a fun game!" exclaimed Gray.

"It's not a game!"

"Here, let me do it!"

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend you stripping bastard!" Natsu says while punching Gray in the face and sends him flying.

Soon after everyone starts pairing up and dances.

**-Skipping to the Magical Ball-**

In the dressing room...

"Perfect-ebi." Cancer said while doing Lucy's hair.

"What if I'm so cute that somebody proposes to me?! But then again I'm hoping Natsu would do that..." she sighs then steps out.

"Lucy, are you ready?" Natsu calling her. But once she steps out his mouth drops to the floor.

"Wow Luce, you look gorgeous..." Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"Thanks Natsu." She gives him a peck on the cheek.

"All right. Shall we get going?"

"Mmm. Let's."

The two mages go to the dance floor.

"May I have this Milady?" Natsu asks while bowing down and extending his right arm. Lucy giggled and smiled at his gesture.

"You may." She said while grabbing his hand. Natsu pulls her close to him and the two start to dance.

**-Midnight-**

The grandfather clock begins ringing, as it opens , the ring is unveiled.

'That ring is perfect.' thought Natsu.

"Attention all men, anyone who wants to marry my daughter, go for the ring!" Balsamico exclaims.

After that, all the men including Natsu ran towards the ring.

"Natsu! Where are you going?!" asked Lucy.

"Where do you think? I'm gonna make sure that Velveno doesn't get his hands on that!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh, okay..."

'I hope he doesn't plan to propose to her..." Lucy shook her head.

'What am I thinking?! He wouldn't do that! Would he?' Lucy shakes her head again at the thought.

Before Natsu could come close to the ring...

"It's Velveno!" someone shouts out.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" suddenly a gust of wind starts to fill the room and the ring is sent flying.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsu grabs the ring before Velveno gets the chance to grab it.

"You copycat! Take this! Fire Dragon's Roar!" a burst fire came out of Natsu's mouth and hits Velveno, knocking him to the ground.

"Yes! Guards! arrest him!" Balsamico shouted out. No soon after two guards cuffed Velveno and took him away.

"Well done my boy! You have the right to propose to my daughter!" Lucy started to tear up after witnessing this but was surprised when Natsu shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I have no interest in Aceto." Everyone gasp.

"There's only one girl that I want to marry..." He stops and walks over to Lucy who was covering her mouth with her hands.

"Balsamico, I did what you asked. I stopped Velveno from getting this ring. But with your permission, I liked to use this ring to propose to this girl here." Natsu said while pointing at Lucy. Everyone who heard him gasp.

"Father, you should let him. Please." said Aceto

Balsamico cleared his throat before speaking, "Very well, for catching Velveno, I will allow this."

"Thank you, Balsamico." Natsu thanking him while bowing. Everyone in the room was clapping. Lucy just stood still crying but smiling.  
Natsu then turns to Lucy and kneels down.

"Lucy Heartfilia, would you accept my proposal and marry me?" the fire mage asks while holding up the ring.

"Oh Natsu! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" said Lucy while hugging him. Natsu then puts the ring on her and they share a kiss.  
Everyone in the room applauded while the members of Fairy Tail chanted out Natsu's name. Except for Elfman who said, "That's being a man!" The guild members sweat-dropped at this.

"Okay! In honor of Natsu's proposal to Lucy, let's dance the night away!" said Erza. Everyone yelled out in agreement.

"Sorry if I made it look like I was gonna propose to Aceto Luce."

"Mmm-mm." Lucy said while shaking her head.

"To be honest, I never thought you would propose to me tonight. Sure I had the thought of you getting the ring to propose to Aceto, but man was I ever wrong!" They both started laughing together.

"Well then, shall we continue where we left off?" Natsu asking Lucy to finish their dance.

"Yes, Let's" Lucy letting Natsu take both her hands and they start dancing on the platform. Luckily, Wendy's Troia spell lasted a lot longer than usual so that Natsu could dance with Lucy to his hearts content.

"Natsu, thank you for finally proposing to me." She smiles at him.

"Your welcome Luce, sorry it took so long, but I wanted to find the perfect ring and the perfect place to propose to you."

"Hmm. You try to hard. But that's why I love you so much, Natsu."

"I love you too Luce."

The couple stops dancing to share a passionate kiss.

* * *

**There will be another sequel. This time, it will be the wedding day as well as Natsu and Lucy's life together several years later.** **Till then!**


End file.
